Love in the Moonlight
by FrivolousWriter
Summary: SwanQueen AU. Omegaverse. "It took me a long time to convince myself to stop being a creepy stalker and just approach you and well…" she trailed off with an awkward shrug. Regina gave the blonde a smile of her own. "Here we are." "Yeah," she said with a small nervous laugh. "Here we are."


**Love in the Moonlight**

Regina's world turned upside down the moment she laid her eyes on the beautiful omega she saw during one of her midnight strolls around the small town of Storybrooke. The town being small and everyone practically knowing everyone, the intriguing blonde omega was a surprise. Their encounter was brief, no more than a few seconds of a glance and shared small smiles, but it stuck to her memory especially those piercing green eyes and the sweet scent coming from the blonde.

She came back at the same time to the same place ever since, but the presence of the blonde was nonexistent. She asked some of the locals if they saw any sight of the blonde woman but all of them gave her the same answer; they never saw the woman again after that night.

"She dined here one night and that's it. She said she was just passing by." Ruby Lucas, waitress and granddaughter of the owner of the only diner in the small town said when she questioned her.

"Do you perhaps know her name?" she shyly asked. Regina was not a social type of a person. She mostly keeps to herself, rarely being seen around town. That's what the midnight stroll was all about. Many people gathering around her made her uncomfortable. Even though she's a well-known Alpha in town, she has boundaries that many people are afraid to cross. Being the daughter of the mayor who was also an alpha really does have it's perks.

"Emma. She said her name was Emma."

"Emma." she whispered to herself once the waitress was out of earshot, then smiled. The name rolled off her lips so naturally as if she has been saying it for a long time.

————————————————————

"Ginaaa!"

Regina let out an irritated sigh once she heard her older sister's booming voice all throughout her house with its British accent. How her sister managed to have a spare key to her house, she didn't know.

"In here. You did not need to shout." she quipped. Not even three seconds later her sister strutted her way through the door of her office as if she owned the place. "Must you bellow every time you visit?"

"It's nice to see you too, sis. I'm well, thank you." Zelena said with a roll of her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked. Her sister's social visits are not a surprise. She mostly does that to annoy her or she's just bored, whatever suits her mood.

"Any news about your future mate yet?"

Regina stopped midway in her typing and looked at her sister incredulously. "Future mate?"

Zelena wiggled her eyebrows at her little sister. "A little birdie told me you were asking about a certain blonde you came across during one of your midnight escapades," she said with a knowing look.

Regina internally groaned. She's going to skin that wolf-wannabe alive. "That's none of your business."

Zelena just shrugged. "It is now? So, any news about blondie? I heard she just stayed here for a day and left the next."

"That's pretty much it. No one knows her."

"Ah, just a passerby then."

Regina rolled her eyes and started typing again. She has a deadline to meet and she wanted to finish this manuscript and proofread before sending it to her editor. But she can't focus on typing when her sister keeps fidgeting in her seat. "What is it?" she asked with a glare.

Zelena wrung her hands and looked all over the room except at Regina. "I may have looked her up in the internet," she whispered, but Regina heard her loud and clear.

"You what?!"

Zelena raised her hands in defense. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just that…" She trailed off.

"It's just what, Zelena?"

"You've never been this interested in someone before. Well, after… you know."

Regina sighed. "What does that have to do with her?"

Zelena gave her a deadpan look. "Really, Regina? Tell me, out of the many omegas that almost rub their boobs into your face, how many of them even received a second glance from you?"

Regina grimaced at her sister's crude words. "Must you always be so crass?"

"Just answer the question!"

"I don't know, alright!" she said, exasperated. "How should I know? None of them really interested me."

"Exactly! But this certain blonde omega does. And that's great! It's time for you to have a juicy love life and not with your laptop. That thing will not give you any pups, I tell you."

"My love life is none of your business. And it's not great because I don't even know her aside from her name. How did you even know she's an omega?"

"Did you forget that my wolf is also an alpha, or you're really just this dense?"

Regina grabbed something that's within her reach – which happens to be a small bundle of sticky notes – and threw it at her sister which she quickly dodged. Zelena just let out a small chuckle.

"Come on, Regina. Find a way to get your girl. Don't be such a pussy. We're not a Mills for no reason."

Regina gave her sister a deadly glare. "Get out."

"I love you to bits, sis, but you need to find someone like right now. You're not getting any younger." Zelena spurred her on. "Mother was asking me when you will give her grandchildren since Robyn and Willow are all grown up now. I told her to give you time since you're too busy making love with your laptop."

"Why must you guys include me in your shenanigans? I'm quite content with my single life, thank you very much."

"Come on, Gina! Live a little, will you?" Zelena has a playful smirk on her lips but Regina didn't miss the undertone in her sister's voice.

Regina shook her head with a sigh, knowing where the topic was going. "I am living, Zelena."

Zelena vehemently shook her head, agitated. "You're not. You're existing, yes. But not living. What Mal did to you in the past, you have to let it go and move on at some point. I know it broke you, but you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"It was my fault why she left, Zelena. I won't blame her for that."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"Zelena–"

"No!" she cut Regina off. "Stop blaming yourself because of what happened. That dragon bitch never really cared about you. All she really cared about was herself!"

"Zelena–"

"Stop defending her, Regina! She's the one at fault here. For an omega, she really has the guts!"

"Zelena!"

"What?!" she exclaimed. When she saw the pleading look on her sister's face, her visage immediately softened. "What, Regina?" she asked softly.

Instead of answering, Regina stood from her seat and gave her sister a hug, one the redhead readily reciprocated. All of them were affected once Regina's previous lover did what they all thought she wouldn't do. But Regina was too damn hurt to care. She took all the blame even though she didn't know what she did that displeased her once omega. That was over eight years ago and until now the pain was still fresh as if it just happened yesterday. That's the reason she kept to herself. Even though it was not in her nature to socialize, what happened only solidified her reason to stay hidden at her home and only going out when the need arose or when she decided to walk around in the middle of the night so she could think straight and gather some fresh air.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against her sister's ear.

Zelena sighed and held her sister closer. "Don't be. I'm just feeling a little woozy lately. Nothing to be worried about." She held Regina at arms' length. Once they separated from the embrace. She caressed her olive toned cheek softly. "It's time to stop blaming yourself for what happened in the past. None of them was your fault. You gave her everything you have. It's not your fault she's still not contented after everything you did for her. It's her loss, not yours."

"I know. It's just… it's hard," Regina said with a small sob.

"I know, sweetie. I know." It hurts Zelena seeing the pain in her baby sister's eyes. She's been seeing that same pain for over eight years now. Her sister's misery has to end. And she's fighting tooth and nail just to make that happen.

————————————————————

"Her name is Emma Swan, twenty-six, single and very much available, and she works as a bail bondsperson in Boston."

Regina gave her sister a skeptical look. "Since when did you start using the internet? As far as I can remember you didn't even know how to use a cellphone." She looked at the printed images of Emma Swan. She really is a gorgeous woman.

"I didn't. Ruby did it for me," Zelena said with a shrug.

"How is the divorce going?" she asked.

Zelena and her husband Robin has been arguing back and forth about the impending divorce ever since Zelena found out that Robin impregnated his childhood friend Marian almost three years ago. She also found out he was already cheating on her after their second born Willow was born and everything has been complicated since. After finding out that Robin was having a child with Marian, Zelena had enough and his relationship with his daughters became sour. The girls rarely talked to him although they were spending as much time with their little brother as they could. It's really impressive that the girls don't hold any grudge towards their half-brother. And the most shocking thing that happened was that both of the girls took a liking to Marian, much to Zelena and Robin's chagrin.

"Eh, the bastard finally signed the papers."

"And what did Robyn and Willow say?"

"Good riddance."

No surprises there.

"And what do they say about Ruby?" It really shocked her when she found out that her sister was in a relationship with the diner's waitress (and sometimes part-time deputy at the sheriff's station) after she and Robin broke up. But ever since she had started a relationship with the waitress her sister has been happy. In truth, Regina never saw her sister being happy with Robin in the first place. The only reason they got married was because their father threatened him after he got Zelena pregnant. Even though their father is a kind man inside and out, you'll see yourself in hell once he was crossed.

"They seemed okay."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Okay? That's it?"

Zelena let out a huff. "What else am I supposed to say? After Robin they've been a little off about me having a relationship with anyone else, especially with an alpha. Robin really did a number on them and I hate him for it."

Regina sighed and kissed her sister on her temple. "Give them time. They'll get through it. Besides, they liked Ruby before the two of you pursued a relationship. It's normal to feel awkward after finding out that their favorite waitress started dating their mother."

Zelena let out a frustrated huff. "I get it. I really do. It's just that… it's really uncomfortable seeing them so distant whenever Ruby visits at the farmhouse. They smile at each other but that's it. They always leave or find excuses to keep themselves busy when all Ruby and I wanted was to spend time with them. Is that a lot to ask?"

"Like what I just said; give them time. It takes a lot for someone to adjust, just be patient with them. They'll get over it."

Zelena sighed. "I hope so."

They spent their time looking at the scattered photos of Emma Swan and finding out more about her even though Regina was sure that she'll never see the blonde again.

————————————————————

Regina was again out on one of her midnight strolls when she saw the blonde woman again three weeks later. It was really unexpected. She gave up all the hope she had in her heart in seeing the woman again. But here she is; sitting on the same bench Regina always sits on whenever she finds herself walking by the docks, the moonlight illuminating the blonde's features so perfectly and her princess curls dancing with the gentle but crisp wind and Regina can't help but stand there and silently watch the blonde.

If she thought the blonde was gorgeous just by seeing her through those printed images, seeing her personally didn't do those pictures justice; Emma Swan is absolutely breathtaking.

Regina didn't know what to do; she didn't know if she should walk ahead and introduce herself or leave as if she didn't see anything. She chose the latter because she didn't want to embarrass herself. She has this habit of word-vomiting whenever she's nervous or uncomfortable.

She was about to take a step back and walk back where she came from when an angelic voice stopped her mid-step.

"I hope you don't mind."

Too late.

Regina silently took a deep breath as she looked at the woman who was now looking at her from the bench she was sitting on. She gave the blonde an awkward shrug. "It's public property. You have a right to sit there whenever you like."

"But this is your spot," she said after a few seconds of silence.

Regina's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "I beg your pardon?"

"This," she patted the space where Regina usually sat. "You always sit here whenever you come by. Same spot, same time."

"And how do you know that?" she whispered softly, a little shocked at how the blonde knew her routine.

Emma gave her a small smile that made Regina's breath hitch. "This may sound like I'm a creep but I've been watching you from a distance ever since we saw each other that night." Even with the soft illumination from the moon and the lamppost from a few feet away being the only source of light, Regina saw the faint blush painting her pale cheeks. "It took me a long time to convince myself to stop being a creepy stalker and just approach you and well…" she trailed off with an awkward shrug.

Regina gave the blonde a smile of her own. "Here we are."

"Yeah," she said with a small nervous laugh. "Here we are."

Regina took a step forward, then another, her heels tapping at the wooden floorboards of the docks, until she reached the bench where the blonde was currently sitting. She sat down gracefully as she held her coat tighter around her body when a strong, cold wind suddenly blew. She let out a sigh when the cold passed and with a smile she faced the blonde. "Regina Mills," she said as she held out her hand. She knows there's no use for the blonde to say her name because Regina already knew who she was, but it wouldn't hurt to hear the name coming from the blonde woman's lips.

"Emma. Emma Swan," the blonde said as she took the offered hand.

————————————————————

"What is this gossip I'm hearing about that you're going out with a certain blonde next week?"

Regina can feel a deep blush forming from her neck up to her cheeks. She kept chewing her food as if she heard nothing but she knows the blush didn't go unnoticed by the other occupants of the dinner table. She is so going to kill Zelena after this dinner with their parents.

"Really?" Cora asked with a playful smile from across the table that happens to be in front of Regina.

"Aunt Regina has a date?" Robyn asked.

"Really, Auntie?" Willow seconded.

"Is that true, mija?" Henry also asked.

"She does!" Zelena said with a laugh, her eyes full of mirth.

Every question asked made the blush on Regina's face deepen. She couldn't answer them because of embarrassment and… well… because she doesn't want to jinx it.

It's no secret that she has been seeing Emma whenever the blonde visits Storybrooke. From those moments for the past four and a half months that they see each other at the docks at midnight she found out that Emma was visiting her former foster mother Sarah Fisher who happens to own the only ice cream parlor in Storybrooke; Any Given Sundae. Emma only lasted a few months with Sarah because the moment Sarah fostered Emma she was on her way of aging out of the system. The reason Regina didn't get the chance to meet her then was Emma didn't stay in Storybrooke for that long. The other reason that most of the town's citizens don't know her was because she's just like Regina, she's a private person and she likes to keep to herself. She only visits once or twice a month and stays in town for two days at most.

During Emma's visits they sometimes go out for lunch at Granny's Diner or have a midnight snack under the moonlight at the docks with small talks in between. They talk about anything that comes to mind, even sharing some stories from their childhood, the small bench at the docks being their only witness to everything.

But on their last meeting, both of them knew something changed. There was something different that made them not want to meet each other's eyes. The atmosphere changed, neither one of them wanting to say anything. It was so heavy with tension that Regina almost wanted to stand up and leave. But Regina stood her ground; she knows that she wanted Emma to be more than just her friend. Even though there's this lingering fear that makes her want to recoil and hold back, she fought it. She's been living in the past for so long that it makes it hard for her to breathe. She needs to free herself from the past that brought her nothing but pain. She wanted to be free from all the hurt and suffering her previous lover caused her. It's time for her to move on and live in the present so she can do better in the future.

That was the most agonizing fifteen minutes of her life. Fifteen minutes of complete silence aside from the waves crashing into the shore. When she looked up, she saw how Emma looked at her with those piercing green eyes, how her breathing became ragged as if she just did a 5km run. Regina knew in that moment that both of them wanted the same thing. That what's happening between them was something more. Something they both craved.

Regina didn't know who moved first but the next thing she knew was that her lips were pressing into Emma's.

The kiss started as small pecks, still a little cautious if the other wanted to continue or not. Regina, not wanting Emma to think that the kiss was nothing more than just that, pressed her own lips firmer into thin ones. She kissed Emma deeper and more passionately making Regina feel all this wonderful feelings hadn't felt in a long time. What started as small pecks and gentle nips turned into something that made them catch their breaths. Wanting Emma close to her she pulled the woman into her lap and they started making out like a couple of horny teenagers.

Ignoring the throbbing pain between her thighs, Regina reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and stared at Emma's lust blown eyes, hormones and pheromones mixing so deliciously together it created a very arousing scent that could be sensed a mile away. No matter how much Regina wanted to take Emma right there and then claiming her as her own on that bench with only the gentle waves, some seagulls flying by, and the light coming from the moon as their only witnesses, she knows they're not ready for that step yet.

"Go out on a date with me," she said to Emma once she stopped panting after that mind-blowing kiss from the blonde. Emma breathed out an "Okay" before claiming her lips again.

Regina stared at the almost empty plate with a small smile whilst remembering what happened that night. She's happy that she's not the only one who feels the connection between them. Happy to know that her blooming feelings for the blonde were gladly reciprocated.

"Uh-oh, I know that smile."

The moment she heard her sister's voice she suddenly woke up from her trance. When she looked up she saw her parents smiling knowingly at her whilst Zelena had a mocking smile on her face.

"What?" she asked with a blush.

"You guys did it, didn't you?" Zelena asked with a sly smirk.

"Did what?" she whispered, feigning ignorance.

Her sister's eyes went wide with a big smile on her lips. "Oh my God! You guys totally did!"

"Did what, Mom?" Willow asked her mother.

"She and Emma fu–"

Cora immediately put her hand on her daughter's mouth to stop her from blurting out something she didn't want her eight and twelve year old granddaughters to hear. "Not in front of the children, dear." she said to Zelena. She then looked at her granddaughters. "Why don't both of you girls set up the board game we'll be playing in the family room? We'll be coming there shortly."

"But I want some churros." Willow mumbled.

"I'll bring it there, alright?" Cora said softly, her hand still firmly pressed against Zelena's lips who wouldn't stop mumbling because of excitement.

"Come on, squirt. This is an adults only talk." Robyn said with a roll of her eyes as she stood up and led her younger sister out of the dining room and into the family room.

Once they made sure that the children were out of the room and out of earshot Cora pulled her hand away from Zelena's lips and gave her a firm slap to the back of her head.

"Ow! Mother!"

"In front of your children? Really?" Cora said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, alright! I'm just so excited!"

Henry let out a small chuckle at his eldest's antics. "Tone it down, Zelena."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Zelena said, not the least bit apologetic. "Oh, Regina! I'm so happy for you!"

Regina grimaced. "Don't get too excited, Zee. We still want to see where this is going."

"So you're in the 'taking-it-slow' phase? How boring! I thought with the eye-fucking and all both of you should've had pups by now."

"Thank goodness the kids are out of the room." Cora mumbled under her breath whilst gently massaging her temple. Henry just shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

Regina looked at her sister with bewilderment. "Eye-fu– How can you even say that? And no, we are not eye-fucking mind you."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "That's not what Ruby told me."

Regina groaned in frustration when she realized that little detail. She completely forgot that her sister's girlfriend was working at Granny's where she and Emma sometimes went for lunch whenever the blonde visited.

"Forgot that little detail did you?" Zelena said with a smirk.

"I hate you," she said with a pout.

"I love you too, sis." Blowing her sister a kiss, Zelena stood up from her seat and walked out of the dining room carrying her dishes with her with a victory smile on her lips.

————————————————————

Lying comfortably on the sofa with a body that's deliciously pressing her against it, Regina can't help but press another kiss to Emma's forehead after releasing a small sigh of contentment. Emma just hummed whilst her attention was still on the movie playing on the TV screen, Regina forgot what was even about. Having Emma this close to her, feeling her delicious heat makes her forget almost everything. They had just arrived at Emma's apartment from their date and Regina didn't want to part from the omega just yet so when Emma suggested they watch a movie to pass some time she readily agreed.

She heard Emma let out a small purr when she started massaging the blonde's scalp with her fingers. Regina smiled at the action and continued until the blonde let out another purr. Not paying any mind at the movie, Regina continued massaging whilst placing gentle kisses on the blonde's silky mane.

Never in her wildest dreams did Regina think she would be experiencing this again after years of depriving herself of it. After what her ex had done to her, she thought she was too broken to have this kind of intimacy again. And she's happy she took this risk; she wouldn't have this beautiful omega in her arms that looks so comfortable and content.

"You're gonna make me fall asleep if you keep doing that," Emma murmured against her neck, her warm breath caressing her skin making her shiver in a delicious way.

Regina just hummed, her ministrations didn't cease. When she heard a lot of shouting and exploding from the TV screen that's the only time she took a look at what the blonde was watching. "Venom? Again?" she asked with a small chuckle. She had seen the blonde watching the same scene numerous times if not from her tablet then from her laptop.

She felt Emma shrug against her side. "It's a good movie, although I never managed to finish it. Besides, Michelle Williams is pretty."

Regina snorted. "And here I thought you had a major crush on Tom Hardy."

Emma snickered. "He's cute, but not my type." She raised her head from Regina's neck and looked her in the eyes with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk on her lips. "Besides, I've got my attention stuck on a certain brunette right now." She even wiggled her eyebrows at Regina to punctuate her point.

Revealing a small smile of her own, Regina shook her head with a light chuckle. "Idiot."

"Yours." Emma replied cheekily.

Feeling a finger lightly caressing her lower lip, she gingerly stuck her tongue out until it met the pad of the finger. Still looking directly at Emma's piercing green orbs, she directed the finger into her mouth to gently suck it, swirling her tongue against it, all the while staring straight into Emma's eyes.

She heard the blonde's breath hitch as she kept her finger in her mouth. Emma let out a small moan when Regina sucked her finger a little harder, Regina released the digit from her mouth and claimed Emma's lips, kissing her passionately.

This is not the first time they shared a kiss but Regina always felt like it was their first time. She can see sparks just behind her eyelids, the small hairs on her neck and arms always standing on point, and she always has this sense of belonging whenever she has the blonde wrapped in her arms. It was perfect, simply magical.

Sometimes she can't help but wonder why never met the blonde all those years ago. Wondering if she had met Emma way before Mal, she wouldn't be the shell of a person she was before she met the blonde. But thinking about it now, it doesn't matter. Even though her first love put her through all that pain and suffering, at least she has proven to herself that no matter how broken she was, no matter how painful her past was, she was brave enough to open herself for someone and let them in. And oh how thankful she was to her lucky stars that night.

Regina let out a small moan of her own when she felt Emma's gentle swipe of her tongue against her lower lip, asking for entrance. Not denying the simple request, she opened her mouth and accepted the invading tongue that started massaging every inch of her lips, gentle swipes against the edges of her teeth, until it found her own.

Her hands started to roam the blonde's curvaceous body as they kept kissing; all lips, teeth, and tongue. When Regina's hand found its way down to the blonde woman's tight ass, she gave it a rough squeeze until the blonde was bucking against her front. At this point Regina knew Emma could feel her not-so-little shaft pressing against her abdomen. The delicious combination of hormones and pheromones lingering in the air was sending all kinds of wonderful sensations through her body.

Her mind wanted to stop this very heavy and heated make out session but her body doesn't listen to it, especially when Emma is grinding deliciously against her front. They haven't talked about the next step of their relationship since it's been barely two months since they started dating. She doesn't want Emma to regret her actions because of the heat of the moment once everything had cooled down. And for Regina, because she doesn't want history to repeat itself. She wanted to do this the right way even though it pains her so.

"Emma," she gasped when the blonde started kissing her down her cheek until she reached her earlobe. "Emma, wait…"

But Emma didn't seem to notice because she kept flicking her sinful tongue against the shell of her ear whilst grinding her pelvis against Regina's hard-on.

"Regina," Emma panted as she kept delivering small flicks and kisses against Regina's skin. "Please."

All coherent thoughts flew out of Regina's mind the moment Emma breathed those words. With a small growl she roughly held Emma's hips to stop all her movements, and with one swift motion she stood up from the couch with Emma still in her arms, the movie completely forgotten. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's shoulders with her legs around the brunette's hips as Regina carried her across the room until they reached Emma's bedroom door that was left slightly ajar. Regina kicked the door open then closed it with her heel and within three strides they reached the blonde's bed. Emma kept kissing her neck as she was gently deposited onto the bed with the brunette on top. Both of them were panting but neither of them ceased their movements.

They all but tore their clothes off, down to Emma's lace bra and panties and Regina's sport's bra and boxer briefs, both of them simultaneously sighed in relief and groaned in pleasure when their bare skin met. Regina, being momentarily lifted from the delicious haze, looked at the blonde beneath her whilst leaning on her elbows for support as to not crush the blonde with her weight as she placed herself between the omega's legs. Lifting a hand, she gently caressed the omega's prominent cheekbone with her thumb.

"Are you sure about this?" she whispered whilst staring into Emma's almost fully dilated pupils as the blonde breathed in small pants.

Emma released an amused chuckle, still panting. "If you haven't noticed me releasing a not-so-very subtle amount of hormones whenever we're together for the past month, I might start calling you dense."

Regina blinked several times as her brain took its time processing what the blonde had just said. Once she processed everything, all that came out from her lips was, "Seriously?"

Emma let out an all-out belly laugh then. "Oh, my God! You didn't know?"

"I-I thought… You were… What…?"

Emma only giggled. And with one swift move Regina found herself on her back whilst Emma was straddling her lap with her core only a few centimeters away from Regina's straining bulge in her briefs. Regina felt her eyes almost popping out of their sockets when Emma erased that remaining distance between their crotches and started moving her hips oh so slowly against her length.

"Oh, fuck," she moaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head when she felt how warm and soaked Emma already was despite the barrier between them. "Emma."

"I want you." Emma breathed against her ear, making her shiver. "The moment we shared our first kiss by the docks, I knew right there and then that I wanted you. Hell, maybe even before that." She started flicking and nipping the brunette's earlobe as her hips kept rolling, making the two of them moan. "So, are you going to do something about this?" she asked as she ground her clothed pussy against Regina's shaft a little too hard. "Or will you keep being chivalrous about it? I'll be sorely disappointed if you chose the latter. I might take matters into my own hands. And I mean in the literal way."

Regina gulped as Emma kept doing that sensual dance that made her brain short circuit. She couldn't think properly. Her mind was a jumbled mess and all she could smell and feel was Emma. She almost howled in pain when suddenly Emma's warmth and weight was gone. Eyes wide with panic she tightened her hold at Emma's waist and pulled her back down. She sighed in relief as Emma let out a small breathy chuckle. Emma leaned down until her lips were just shy from Regina's ear.

"So," she breathed, "what's it gonna be?"

Regina growled as she tightly closed her eyes momentarily then opening them with sheer determination. "Fuck it." she growled as she circled her arm tightly around Emma's waist as she maneuvered them until Emma was on her back whilst she was on top. She all but ripped Emma's lacy bra and once she removed the offensive garment she wasted no time in latching her lips onto rosy pink nipples, gently but firmly sucking them into her mouth as her tongue started flicking on it as her other hand massaged its twin.

"Oh, yesss!" Emma hissed as long slender fingers combed into brunette locks. She arched her back as Regina gave her breast a firm suck that's surely going to leave a mark. But she honestly don't care about that now. All that matters to her is that she's finally doing the very thing she's been dreaming of ever since she met the brunette. But fucking hell, those dreams were nothing compared to the real thing. Regina's hands, teeth, lips, and tongue are doing wonders against her skin making her tremble.

After lavishing those beautiful globes, Regina started kissing her way down the blonde's body until she reached the woman's panty line. Tracing it with the tip of her tongue, she hooked her fingers on each side and gently pulled down the ruined garment. Taking a deep breath, she salivated once Emma's heady but sweet smell of arousal reached her nose. Taking the lacy panties off, she wasted no time in spreading the omega's legs as she comfortably settled herself between them.

She nearly spilled herself onto the bed covers once she saw Emma's glistening pussy just a hair's breadth away from her salivating mouth. There, atop the swollen bundle of nerves, is a small landing strip but aside from that she was completely bare. She's swollen and dripping wet and oh so ready to be ravished. Parting her folds with her fingers, Regina wasted no time in tasting the blonde. Using the flat of her tongue, she licked her way from her dripping hole up to the swollen bundle of nerves. She flicked the tip of her tongue at the sensitive nub as she enveloped it with her lips.

Regina's eyes rolled at the back of her head once the blonde's essence coated her tongue. She was so sweet with a little tang, she wasted no time gathering those sweet juices from her quivering hole. She pressed her hand firmly at Emma's hips as the blonde started rolling them frantically. After thoroughly licking and sucking the delicious pussy in front of her, she instantly shoved her tongue into her hole as her thumb gently stroked her swollen clit, making Emma's hips almost fly up from the mattress if not from Regina's firm hold.

Pants, groans, moans, and a series of yeses were the only things that could be heard at every corner of the blonde's room. Regina keep licking, sucking, nibbling until she felt Emma's thighs started to tremble, a signal that the blonde was nearing her release. She moved her mouth up until she reached the bundle of nerves then inserted two fingers inside. With one firm suck whilst flicking her tongue on the blonde's clit as her finger found that small patch of skin, Emma's thighs clamped down until Regina couldn't hear anything but Emma's scream as she came. Regina kept moving her fingers inside until she couldn't move them anymore as the blonde milked it as if never wanting to let it out.

Panting heavily, Regina rested her head on Emma's right thigh as she let the blonde came down from her orgasm. Once she felt her velvety walls relax she gently eased her fingers out. Seeing the small trickle of cum coming out of Emma's pussy, she immediately leaned down and caught the remaining juices with her tongue. She hummed in approval once she made sure that she cleaned every single drop of cum. She then sat on her knees as she gently massaged her aching jaw whilst looking at the serene and satisfied state of the blonde.

"Beautiful," she murmured as she licked her fingers clean. She then lifted up the blonde's left leg then started giving it small kisses, starting from her ankle down to her calf until she reached her knee. She delivered the same treatment to its twin whilst looking straight into Emma's eyes that were blown wide with lust.

Emma gave a small but satisfied smile. She bit her lip as she gently raised herself up using her elbows, causing Regina to drop the leg she was currently kissing. Cupping the brunette's cheek, she captured those swollen lips with hers and kissed them with abandon. Tasting herself on the brunette's tongue she found herself getting aroused again.

Regina embarrassingly thrust her hips when Emma gently wrapped her hand around her shaft, cursing under her breath when the blonde started stroking it with purpose. She had to bite her tongue to the point it almost bleed when Emma's strokes became faster and firmer, gathering her precum that was oozing from the tip so she could stroke her stone-hard shaft more smoothly. Groaning, she shut her eyes tightly as she gripped the bedsheets, almost tearing it, as she thought of the most disgusting things imaginable so she could hold off her quickly approaching orgasm. If Emma didn't stop her ministrations now, she would be coming on the spot. It had been so long since someone did this kind of act to her and not even her own hand gave her this kind of sensation before. This is going to be embarrassing.

"It's okay," she heard Emma say against her ear, her warm breath sending delicious shivers down her spine. "Let go."

"Dammit!" Capturing Emma's lips in a hungry kiss, she started thrusting her hips frantically, fucking herself into Emma's soft hands that were drenched with her precum. And with a few more thrusts, she let herself go, releasing thick ropes of cum into Emma's hands and abdomen. She didn't stop bucking her hips until she has nothing left to give. Emma never stopped running her cum-wet hands up and down Regina's dick even after Regina stopped thrusting. She only let go when Regina gently lowered herself down onto Emma's sweat-soaked body, both of them gasping for breath.

"We should've done that ages ago," Emma breathed with a small chuckle.

Regina just let out a small breathy laugh as she delivered small nips and kisses onto Emma's neck and collarbone as she pulled the blonde to her, her arms wrapped protectively around her small waist. A few seconds later she groaned as she felt herself getting hard again.

"Ready to go again?" Emma asked as she too felt the brunette's hard-on against her thigh.

Regina growled in affirmative as she started attacking the blonde's neck with licks and kisses. In one swift move, she's sheathed inside the omega, making her let out a low howl and moan at how tight the blonde was, her velvety walls wrapped around her oh so deliciously.

This is going to be a long night.

————————————————————

"When are we going to meet her?!"

Regina just rolled her eyes at her sister as she finished putting the final touches on her lasagna. She, Zelena, and their mother were having dinner just the three of them since Zelena's daughters were at their friends' house having a sleepover and Henry was going to be home late because of some meeting at the Town Hall. Since all of them were going to be alone for the rest of the night they decided to gather at Regina's house at dinner time. They almost always did this whenever the three of them found themselves alone. And it was such a good thing too because they rarely had an opportunity like this.

"Some time next week," she replied at her sister's question.

"Why not on Friday during our family dinner?"

"Because she's busy."

"But—"

"Jeez Zelena, will you stop? You all are going to meet her. You'll just have to wait because she's really busy," she cut her off.

"Fine," Zelena huffed. Regina might not see her but she knows her sister is pouting.

With a sigh, she put the lasagna in the oven. Ever since she told her family that Emma was visiting town and was ready to meet the rest of the Mills family, they had been excited. Especially Zelena and their mother. Regina knows that by now everything is all planned out and they are all just waiting for the next time when the blonde will be visiting town. It was supposed to be that week but she has a mark to follow so everything was put on hold until the blonde came back next week.

She misses her omega already.

"Have you told her about Mal?"

Regina almost dropped the wine glass she was holding after hearing that question leaving her sister's lips. Blinking, she turned to her sister. "What?"

"About Mal. Does Emma know?"

Taking a deep breath, she took a sip of her wine as she turned around and leaned into the marble counter. "No."

"What? What do you mean 'no'?" Zelena incredulously asked.

"No as in she doesn't know. I never told her."

"Why the hell not?"

Regina shrugged. "It never came up. We were so busy doing other things that subjects from our past never came up."

Zelena raised an eyebrow. "Other things? Like what, having sex?" she scoffed.

With a blush forming on her cheeks, she took another sip of her wine. "Maybe," she murmured from the rim of her glass.

Unfortunately, her sister heard her loud and clear.

"You did not," she said as she looked at her sister. But the deepening blush on her sister's neck and cheeks and the way Regina was not meeting her gaze only confirmed everything. "You little horn dog!" she excitedly shrieked.

"Zelena—" Regina tried to stop her sister from shouting but Zelena was already out of the room.

"I'm calling mother!" Zelena shouted from the other room.

"Call me about what?" Regina heard her mother's voice from the foyer. "And Zelena, please stop shouting. This is not your house."

"Oh God," Regina groaned. This is not good.

"Oh, good! You're here!"

"Zelena—" she tried calling her sister again but all of it fell on deaf ears.

"We need to go shopping. ASAP," Zelena said to their mother who was looking so lost at her eldest daughter's outburst.

"Shopping for what?" Cora asked with a frown.

"Your future grandbabies!"

"Zelena—"

"You're pregnant again?"

Zelena rolled her eyes at her mother's obliviousness. "Not from me, Mother. From Regina!"

"What?"

"Zelena!"

Zelena enthusiastically nodded her head as she gently shook their mother's shoulders. "Are you ready to be a grandmother again?"

"WHAT?!"

"For fuck's sake! Zelena, shut the fuck up!"

"You haven't introduced Emma properly to us and now you've gotten her pregnant? How could you, Regina?" Cora accused with a wounded expression.

With an exasperated sigh, Regina ran her hand through her hair and raised both arms in frustration. "No one is pregnant, okay?! Jesus fucking Christ!"

"Then what the hell is Zelena talking about?!"

"I don't know!"

Zelena scoffed. "They are fucking like rabbits, Mother. I will not be surprised if we found out some time next week that Emma's pregnant," she said with a grin.

"How many times do I have to say that Emma is not pregnant?" Regina growled with a deadly glare, making Zelena and their mother take a step back. "She's not ready. I'm not ready. And that's the end of that. So stop pushing and stop meddling in my private life, got it?"

Both mother and daughter nodded their heads minutely with their eyes wide because of shock and fear. They haven't seen this side of Regina for a long time and they must admit it frightens them.

With a sigh, Regina turned and entered the kitchen then took her half finished wine in quick gulps. She then put the glass on the marble counter with a thud as she counted to ten in her mind to ease off the rising anger in her chest.

For the past few days she's been frustrated because she misses Emma. They had been texting each other here and there and sometimes the occasional late night calls but nothing beats the real thing. She knows it's a little petty since she just saw the blonde the previous week when she came down to Boston for the small book signing event her publisher had arranged for the release of her new book. It was just a small gathering but fun nonetheless she had more time to spend with her omega afterwards. Time well spent in the blonde's bed eating take out and making love all throughout the night until early morning the next day.

Unfortunately that same morning Emma's boss from the bail bond's firm called and said he had a mark for Emma. And since it was a job with a hefty sum of money for her commission, Emma couldn't refuse. Regina didn't hide her disappointment when Emma started packing for her trip to California that afternoon because that was supposed to be their time together after Emma had come back from New York from tracking down a mark just four days prior. And now the blonde was leaving again to God knows where in California and Regina doesn't like it one bit.

Regina knows what the perks and downfalls of dating Emma were. She knows that the blonde's type of work is dangerous. But she can't just tell Emma to quit her job because she knows Emma loves being independent. She's been relying on herself ever since she was still in the system and too stubborn to ask for help. So Regina just lets her be even though all she wanted to do was keep Emma in their protective bubble and ask her to stop working because Regina can take care of her. But the fear of losing Emma because of that stopped her from doing just that. She can't make decisions without consulting the blonde and she doesn't want to betray her. All Regina can do now is suck it up and wait and hope that the blonde will come back to her unscathed.

With how she misses her omega and her sister's non stop badgering about Emma being pregnant, she can't help but snap. She and Emma had discussed it. About having children. When Emma said that she wasn't ready yet, Regina couldn't stop herself from feeling a little hurt by the blonde's admission. She had always wanted a child of her own. Hell, she almost had them with her former lover. But the happiness she felt when she found out that Mal was pregnant with her child fell down the drain when Mal suddenly aborted their baby. Mal didn't want children so she aborted the poor innocent child and shrugged it off as if it was yesterday's news. It devastated Regina to no end but that didn't mean she stopped hoping for a child of her own. That's why for the past year, she's been looking at some adopting agencies but no such luck. She almost gave up and accepted the fact that she's going to be alone for the rest of her life. That was until Emma Swan came along and swept her off her feet.

She really hoped that Emma will want to have a child with her in the near future, because she can't see her future without Emma in it.

Taking the opened bottle of wine, she poured a generous amount in her glass then took a long sip. She could feel her sister and mother lingering by the entryway of the kitchen. With her back on them, she turned off the timer when it rang, signaling that their dinner was done.

"Can you please set the table?" she asked no one in particular as she took the lasagna from the oven using oven mitts, she felt both Zelena and her mother move at her request.

Their dinner was a quiet affair. None of them spoke as they ate and the only noise you could hear were from the scraping of utensils on the ceramic plate, unlike their previous gatherings that were full of chatter that was mostly prompted by Zelena. Cora knows to stay quiet when her youngest is in one of her moods whilst Zelena just sulked and said nothing. They both know Regina had a rough past and the mentions of having a child was still a sore spot for the alpha brunette and Zelena knows she pushed too far. She just wanted to see her baby sister happy. But with the knowledge of Emma not being ready yet to have children dampened the mood. Hell, she doesn't even know if both of them said the L-word to each other yet. But as for now she's happy her sister already made a move. She just hopes nothing will complicate things between them.

But sometimes the past has this nasty habit of rearing its ugly head when you least expect it.

————————————————————

Regina was having her late night walk again when she bumped into Mal. It was unexpected really. She really thought the woman was already out of the country after the stunt she pulled on her and her family years ago. But no. There the woman was, sitting on the bench she deemed as her and Emma's spot, looking as if she were waiting for someone. When she saw that Mal noticed her approaching, she took a step back. Regina didn't need this right now. Seeing the woman now brought all that pain back from years ago as if it all just happened yesterday. She doesn't even know if she's ready to see her former lover again, but she's sure as hell wants to get away from her now.

"Regina, wait!"

But Regina didn't stop. She kept walking, ignoring the pain in her feet from her fast-paced walking, until she reached her house. She could feel the vibration coming from the door when she shut it closed with a bruising force, almost breaking it from its hinges. But Regina didn't care. She just leaned her body on it and let herself slide down until she was sitting on the floor. With the frustration building and bottling inside of her for the past week plus with how much she misses Emma, it was easy for the tears to flow freely down her cheeks.

Hugging her knees, she let the tears flow with a series of sobs wracking her body. She wished Emma was here right now, comforting her. She needs her omega right now because she can't handle the pain from her past. Seeing Mal again after all these years only brought her so much pain she couldn't handle it. She remembered how painful it was when Mal told her she aborted their baby, about how Mal played her to get her money, how their relationship from the start was just a complete lie, how Mal planned everything just to get what she wanted from Regina. How she made an utter fool of herself believing that her relationship with Mal was almost perfect that nothing could rival it. Everything flashed in her mind like a movie in a fast pace that almost made her dizzy.

She wanted to disappear right there and then.

"Regina?"

She whipped her head up so sudden that she almost gave herself a whiplash when she heard the familiar voice of her lover. Even though her vision was blurred because of the tears she knew Emma was there and not just some hallucination because of her longing for the blonde. She was a crying mess when she felt Emma hold her against her body, not because of the predicament she was in earlier but because of relief. The sweet scent of her lavender shampoo plus her natural scent engulfed her in a sweet embrace that she melted into Emma's body. It was not a dream. Emma was really here. Regina was whole again.

"Hey, baby. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Emma asked as she caressed Regina's silky mane. They were still sitting on the floor by the door but neither of them made a move.

After capturing her mark in California earlier than intended, Emma decided to come to Storybrooke so she could have more time with her alpha after their time together back in Boston was cut short when her boss gave her a new mark with a huge sum for her commission; one she couldn't refuse. After arriving at Regina's house, she used the spare key the brunette gave her and let herself in. When she noticed that the house was silent she thought that Regina must've been on one of her late night walks again. She was just about to grab her coat again in hopes of finding the brunette on their seat at the docks when she heard the front door open then suddenly slam shut. When she checked out what happened her heart almost leapt out of her chest when she saw Regina sliding down on the floor, cheeks wet with tears. Emma stood there dumbfounded because she never saw Regina cry. Not even during the most heartbreaking movie both of them had watched. She knew right there and then that something was wrong.

With careful footsteps, she walked forward until she was right in front of Regina. She kneeled in front of her and gathered her into her arms. She almost cried herself because she didn't want to see her alpha so hurt and broken.

Regina lifted her head from Emma's shoulder and gave the blonde a watery smile. "I missed you," she said instead. It was not a lie. She really missed the blonde, but she wasn't ready to tell what happened during her walk yet.

Emma raised an eyebrow, clearly feeling something happened but respected the brunette's decision to brush it off for the meantime. She knows Regina will tell her eventually. "I missed you, too."

With a smile, Regina captured her lips with a sweet kiss that soon escalated into heated ones with teeth and tongue. Standing up without breaking the kiss, she took a step forward until she felt Emma being pinned by her body against the wall. They only pulled apart when air became a necessity.

"Make love to me," she whispered against Emma's ear as she started thrusting her hips gently onto Emma's thigh, making her semi-erect shaft's presence known.

She knows she's deflecting. She also knows Emma will eventually ask questions to why she was acting that way. But she's not ready. Not after what had transpired between her and her ex at the docks. She needs a temporary distraction even just for the night.

Emma moaned as she felt Regina's growing erection against her thigh even though at the back of her mind she knew something was wrong. She wanted to decline, she wanted Regina to talk to her about what had happened that has her arriving at her house with a pace that made her think a devil was running after her that somehow ended up Regina being a sobbing mess on the floor. But she didn't voice out her concern. She knows Regina needed this. That she needed a solid ground to keep her steady and strong arms to hold on to. And Emma vowed she will be there whenever Regina needed her.

Leading the way, Emma held Regina's hand until they reached the brunette's bedroom.

————————————————————

The smell of freshly brewed coffee invaded Regina's senses when she woke up the next morning. Reaching for her bed companion she slowly sat up when she felt nothing but cold sheets. Raising the duvet up her naked body she searched for her phone and saw it sitting by the nightstand. Reaching for it, she looked at the time. It was barely 8am. Too early for a person like her who wrote novels for a living.

Running her hand through her disheveled hair because of sleep and hours of making love, Regina took a deep breath. She could feel her eyes are a little sore from crying the night before and her throat is dry and a little hoarse. She was rubbing off the sleep from her eyes when her bedroom door slowly opened, revealing the person she was just looking for when she woke up wearing only a white tank top and pink cotton panties.

"Good morning," Emma sweetly greeted as she entered the room carrying two steaming mugs of hot coffee. One with a dash of cream and a teaspoon of sugar for Emma whilst the other was plain black for Regina.

Biting her lip, Regina waited until the blonde had put down the mugs on the nightstand before gently grasping her cheeks and claiming those thin pink lips in a soft kiss. Emma let out a girlish squeal when Regina unceremoniously pulled her down until she was lying on top of the brunette. With a smile, Regina claimed her lips again and this time the kiss was deeper but still soft and firm. She gave the blonde's lower lip a little nip before releasing it with a wet pop. "Good morning, darling."

Emma remained straddling the brunette's lap as she pulled her up until she was sitting. She pushed Regina gently until she was leaning on the soft pillows by the headboard. With a raised eyebrow, she studied the brunette who wasn't at least a little bit shy when the duvet that was covering her naked body was pulled down until it was resting on her waist. Regina just gave her a raised eyebrow of her own.

Shaking her head with a small laugh, Emma made a move to stand up from the brunette's lap to gather their mugs when Regina stopped her. Shrugging, she picked up the mugs without leaving the brunette's lap. They sipped their coffee under the comfortable silence. When Emma was halfway done with hers she put the half finished coffee on the nightstand and snuggled against the naked brunette's shoulder, tucking her face close to her neck.

Regina sighed in content when the blonde settled comfortably against her. Running her free hand gently up and down the woman's thigh and side she finished her coffee, more awake now that the caffeine was working its magic in her system. After putting the empty mug on the nightstand, she pulled the blonde closer to her that not a single inch of space was between them. She felt and heard Emma moan in satisfaction as she snuggled more against her. Smiling, she pressed a sweet kiss to Emma's forehead whilst running her hand through those silky blonde locks.

They stayed like that for a handful of minutes before Emma broke the silence.

"Ready to tell me what happened last night?"

She felt Regina tense when the question left her lips. With a silent sigh, she planted a kiss at the brunette's collarbone and nuzzled her nose gently against her jaw. She let out a small smile when Regina relaxed. Deciding to be playful, she lifted her hand that was resting against Regina's waist and traced her exposed nipple with the tip of her index finger. She bit her lip when she saw the small teat stiffen from her ministration and heard the brunette's breath hitched.

"Darling, if you want me to talk, it's best if you stop doing that."

Emma pouted. "Where's the fun in that?"

Regina shook her head with a small chuckle then pressed a series of kisses onto the blonde's face until Emma gently put a stop to it with a girlish giggle. Without thinking, she captured Emma's lips with hers and moaned as she felt a tongue gently swipe her lower lip, seeking entrance, one which she immediately granted.

Their make out session didn't last long because Emma pulled away with a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Got distracted."

But Regina shook her head as she planted one more firm kiss on the blonde's lips. "Nothing to be sorry about, darling. I like it when you kiss me."

"Ready to have that talk now?"

Regina sighed. She really can't stop the inevitable now, can she? "What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you're willing to share with me," Emma answered with a shrug.

Regina took a long moment to speak, thinking what she could share with the blonde without putting her heart on her sleeve. But she knows she's only kidding herself. Her heart had been completely bare the moment she locked eyes with Emma's emerald ones that first night they saw each other months ago. And the moment she tells Emma everything from her past, she knows everything will eventually change. Especially that topic about having children.

"Regina?"

She pulled the woman towards her until her face was resting in the crook of Emma's neck. She wanted to start talking, to tell Emma everything. But the lump that formed in her throat made it difficult for her to speak. She took several deep breaths to calm herself up. When she was sure she could talk without stumbling on her words, she pulled herself up from Emma's embrace and looked straight in the woman's eyes.

"Emma, I—"

"Ginaaa! Are you awake?!" Zelena's booming voice echoed all over the house.

Regina groaned as she leaned her forehead against Emma's collarbone, closing her eyes tightly shut. Her sister really has the worst timing in the entire universe.

"Are you expecting your sister early this morning?" she heard Emma asked.

"No," she groaned. Zelena better have a reasonable explanation for coming into her house unannounced.

"Gina! You won't believe—Oh, Ozma!"

Regina pulled Emma closer to her to hide her naked torso from her sister's bulging eyes when the redhead unceremoniously opened her bedroom door with a bang as if she owned the place. She gave Zelena a glare from Emma's shoulder as she hugged the blonde. "Get out!"

But Zelena stood there, gaping as she kept switching her gaze from Regina's deadly glare to the tank top and panty clad omega on her lap. She blinked several times to make sure she was not seeing things and Emma Swan really was there, comfortably sitting on her sister's lap who is obviously naked underneath the duvet.

"Zelena, I told you not to—"

Regina felt Emma go rigid at her mother's scolding tone. She subconsciously ran a soothing hand on the omega's side and also released some pheromones to somehow help her relax. She returned her sharp glare to her mother and sister who were still standing by the door, gaping at the two of them.

"Will the both of you please leave my room?" she icily said.

That woke Zelena and Cora up from their stupendous gaping by the door. Grasping her daughter's arm, Cora pulled Zelena from the room and gently closed the door. Emma and Regina stayed frozen from in seats as they listened to Cora and Zelena's footsteps descending down the stairs. Regina let out an audible sigh when she was sure that her mother and sister were downstairs and buried her face at the crook of Emma's neck. The frantic beating of Emma's heart minutes ago had returned to its regular beat.

"You okay?" she asked as she pecked Emma's pulse point.

Emma hummed in affirmative then shakily sighed. "Still a little embarrassed because this is not the way I imagined myself meeting your sister and mother."

Regina snorted. "You'll get used to them. They do this to me every single chance they get. Especially my sister." She rolled her eyes. "I'm so going to confiscate her copy of my key to my house."

Emma snickered as she pulled herself away from the brunette then stand up. "Wanna shower with me?" she asked with a glimmer of mirth in her eyes.

Regina let out a smirk of her own as she stood up in all her naked glory then unceremoniously lifted the blonde in her arms, making Emma squeal in shock and delight, and walked until they reached the master bathroom.

Their talk can wait. Right now she has a mother and sister that's waiting for them downstairs to scar for the better part of their lives. That's what they get for coming into her house unannounced.

Ain't karma a bitch.

————————————————————

Henry just keep on laughing under his breath after hearing what happened at Regina's house the day prior whilst said brunette just held her chin high with a victorious smirk on her lips as she stabbed a portion of perfectly cooked meat from her plate. Cora acted like she wasn't affected by it all but on the inside she was really embarrassed because she never in her entire life imagined her youngest daughter to be that mischievous, especially since it was not really her intention to barge into her house that morning. Zelena, on the other hand, was unusually silent. Unlike her usual child-like behavior whenever her younger sister was around.

With Emma's early visit to Storybrooke, she managed to join the Mills' usual Friday family dinner that week along with her officially meeting the family, except for Zelena's daughters because they had their own plans that evening. But Emma would be joining them again on Sunday morning for brunch.

"That was awfully rude, mija," Henry commented as he wiped the corners of his eyes with a napkin, a small laugh still coming out of his lips.

"It's good to see and hear you laughing at me and your daughter's embarrassment, love," Cora said sarcastically as she took a sip of her wine.

Henry just chuckled as he grabbed his wife's hand and gave the back of it a soft kiss. "Even though it was highly entertaining, I will never laugh at your expense, my dear," he said lovingly. He then turned to Zelena. "And you should know better to barge in to your sister's house unexpectedly, especially in her room if she has a guest over. That habit has to stop."

"I didn't know she has a guest over, okay?!" Zelena blurted out with a frustrated huff. "And I thought Emma wasn't coming over until next week?" she questioned Regina.

Regina shrugged as she looked lovingly at her blushing companion. "I thought so too."

"I caught the mark my boss assigned me to a lot earlier than intended so I decided to come here and surprise her," Emma quickly explained, the blush on her cheeks deepening. Regina only beamed at her omega's sweet gesture.

"Hey, look!" Zelena exclaimed as she stood up from her seat and stand next to Emma. She raised the ends of her curly red hair next to Emma's flaming cheeks. "We match!"

Regina batted her sister away from her omega's personal space. "Stop that, will you? Do you want me to scare you off again?"

Zelena immediately stood straight and shook her head vehemently. "I've had enough to last me a lifetime, thank you very much. I can still hear it in my head and I don't think I'll be forgetting that any time soon." She look lost in thought as she sat back down on her seat. "I think I'm going to see Archie," she said in a daze, referring to the only psychologist in town.

"Include me if you scheduled an appointment, dear," Cora groaned as she drained the last of her wine. "God knows I need it."

Regina snickered. "Don't be so melodramatic, you two. That's not even the worst of it."

"I'm not joining you if you're planning on doing another one," Emma mumbled around her glass as she took a sip of her water, making Henry let out an amused laugh. Regina just scoffed softly as she gently squeezed Emma's thigh.

"Hearing Emma scream not because of pain was not the very first thing I wanted to hear at the crack of dawn so I'm passing on that one." Zelena leaned on Emma's direction from her seat across the table. "Is she really that good?" she comically whispered.

"I think you know the answer to that," Emma pointed out with an eyebrow raised. Regina smirked.

Zelena involuntarily shivered at the images suddenly invaded her mind. "Yeah no. Not going there."

"Come on, Zee. I thought you wanted to know every single detail of my sex life?" Regina taunted.

Zelena shook her head then let out a fake sob. "No! I take it back! I don't want to hear, see, and know whatever it is you are doing with your omega!" She stood up with her hands clasped tightly against her ear. "I'm outta here!"

The remaining occupants of the table only watched as the redhead scampered out of the room saying nonsensical words. A few seconds later a melodious laugh rang inside the dining room coming from Henry and Regina whilst Cora and Emma just shared a small smile as both women shook their heads.

"I'm going to start eating this delicious apple crumble pie and I am not going to share!" Zelena shouted from the kitchen.

"Such a brat," Regina said under her breath as she took a long sip of her wine. "Are you guys sure she's my sibling? I won't be mad if she's not," she asked as she turned to her parents.

"Unfortunately, she is," Cora sighed.

"I heard that!"

————————————————————

"She's good for you."

Regina woke up from her dazed look when she heard her mother's voice from behind her. "What?"

She pointed to Emma talking to her husband by the swing in their backyard. "Emma. She's good for you."

A soft smile grazed Regina's red lips as she looked at her blonde omega laughing happily with her father. "She is," she agreed.

"I've never seen your father smile or laugh like that. Not even when you and Mal visited for our family night," Cora noticed.

The smile fell from Regina's lips. "Because she's not Mal. She's a hundred times better than Mal ever will be," she snipped.

Cora gently put a hand on her daughter's shoulder in a calming manner. "I know. We know. That's why we were so happy you finally decided to open up your heart to someone else. And we're glad Emma makes you happy. Happier than your past relationship. And the way she looks at you, I can see that you are doing the same for her."

Regina let out a shaky sigh as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She then turned to face her mother. "Hopefully it's enough. Based on what little snippets of stories she told me her childhood was not all rainbows and unicorn stickers."

Most of Emma's stories were not that graphically described. But Regina could read between the lines. And the scars she saw on the omega's body were a clear indication that what Emma had been through in the system was a lot worse than meets the eye. Even though Regina wanted to hear and learn more about Emma's past, she knows it's hard for the blonde to share that part of her life. Waking up Emma from her nightmares in the middle of the night whenever they're together was proof of that.

"Oh, sweetheart," Cora gasps softly. "Seeing Emma looking at you like you hang the moon and stars says more than words ever could. I mean, just look at her." She pointed where Emma and her husband were sitting and saw the blonde omega looking straight at them with a wide smile on her lips. "I saw those files your sister and Ruby searched and the Emma Swan I saw there is not the Emma Swan I'm looking at now. The woman I saw in those images looked lost, guarded even. Looking at her now, I can't see the woman I saw in those pictures; she's happier, livelier, carefree, hopeful, complete. She's like this whole new person. Seeing her looking at you now, I can definitely say that you had a hand in doing great things to her life."

Regina couldn't stop the smile tugging her lips as she gave a small wave to Emma and her father. Emma's beautiful, rich laugh reached her ears as her father said something to her.

"She's really something," she commented. "It's like we have this connection that I couldn't place. That certain feeling whenever we're close to each other, this magnetic pull I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried to push away. It's…"

"A lot like love?"

Regina bit her lip as she didn't respond. There's no need. She knows her mother can see it for the knowing look she has been giving her the entire evening.

Cora smiled softly as she took in her daughter's bashful look. "I'm happy for you, dear," she whispered.

"Thank you," she murmured as she gave her mother a sidelong glance. But the loving smile that painted her lips had been replaced by a small frown, her eyes full with uncertainty. "But I don't… I don't know if she…" she cut herself off with a sigh.

"You do not know if she feels the same," Cora filled in. Regina gave her a reluctant nod. "Oh, my darling girl. From the way I see it, I know she feels the same about you without a doubt."

Regina looked at her mother skeptically. "How can you be so sure?"

"Honey, I've been watching the two of you all night. And I've seen the look she has been giving you ever since the both of you arrived." Cora looked at her husband as he took small drags from his cigar. "It's the same look your father has been giving me even before he started courting me." She looked at her daughter with a wistful smile. "I didn't know what it was before. All I know at the time that he was just being a caring alpha he is and he just wanted to protect me. But as the days, even months, went by, I slowly understood what was the meaning of the smiles he had been giving me with the yearning looks. It was then that I knew it was love, even before he said those words." She smiled at her husband who looked at her then looked back at her daughter. "And looking at you and Emma? There's no mistaking. I know love when I see it."

————————————————————

Regina stared lovingly at the slumbering omega next to her. With Emma lying on her front, Regina let her hand run gently against the blonde's naked back. She can see bits and pieces of scars marring her back from when Emma was in the system and when she became a bail bondsperson. She had already seen all of them along with the knowledge of how the blonde got those scars and it always left her furious every single time. Wanting to rip each and every single one apart who had dared to hurt this precious darling. But Regina knows it's useless now. It was either those people are in prison, in some other parts of the world, or dead. What Regina could do now is be there for the omega and do whatever it takes to make her feel safe, wanted, needed… loved.

Remembering what her mother had told her the night before, she had this new-found strength she never knew she had before. She loves Emma. She's not going to deny herself the love she deserves after everything she had been through with Mal. She deserves better. And Emma is it for her. No matter how much her mother reassured her that Emma feels the same about her, there will always be this sliver of doubt that it will not be the case. But fear be damned. She's in love with Emma Swan and not even a rejection is going to stop her from saying those words out loud.

Letting the duvet fall from her naked chest, she pressed feather-like kisses on the omega's fair skin, kissing every scar that she can reach. She didn't stop until she felt the blonde stir. She just grasped Emma's hips when the blonde started to turn over, helping her until Emma was laying on her back, her kisses never ceasing.

Her feather-like kisses turned into gentle nips when she heard the blonde let out a moan of approval, traveling from her collarbone up to her neck until she reached her earlobe, taking the soft skin in between her lips then giving it a gentle bite. Then her lips traveled down again until she reached thin pink lips and captured them with her own. She sucked Emma's lower lip then gave it a gentle nip before releasing it with a wet pop.

"Good morning," she greeted the blonde with a soft smile.

"Morning," Emma greeted back with a dopey smile of her own. "Now that would be a nice way to wake up every morning."

"Indeed," Regina purred as she nipped Emma's jaw down to her neck until she reached the crook of her neck as her right hand started massaging the omega's exposed breast. The smell of hormones and pheromones slowly mixing in the air causing their arousal to increase tenfold.

With a soft moan, she descended down the blonde's body slowly until she reached the stiff peak of Emma's right boob and lapped the tight skin around it before enveloping it between her lips then sucking gently. She felt Emma's hand run through her hair before scratching her scalp and hissing softly in approval, making Regina purr as she took the neglected bud in between her lips. She stayed there for a few seconds more before descending down again until she reached her navel, laving the small hole with the tip of her tongue then traveled down again until she reached the blonde's neatly trimmed curls that were wet with arousal.

Spreading Emma's thighs with her arms and opening her outer lips with her fingers, she took the small protruding nub from its hood in between her lips and sucked hard, making Emma groan loudly as her hips began to thrust up to meet Regina's sucking motion. Regina could feel her eyes roll back as Emma's delicious essence mixed with her own from their lovemaking the night before covered her tongue. She could never gonna get enough of the omega's taste. She wanted more.

Placing her hand on Emma's hip to keep her from moving, Regina lapped, sucked, and licked the entirety of Emma's pussy. Never stopping until Emma reached her climax, not even caring about how hard Emma was gripping her hair. All she wanted to do was take in all that the blonde had given her. And when she felt Emma reaching another climax, she stopped suddenly. Before Emma could utter a protest, Regina swiftly sheathed her rock hard cock into Emma's slick, velvety walls and started thrusting, both of them moaning in ecstasy.

"Regina… oh fuck!" Emma cried out as Regina hit that sweet spot inside of her.

"Emma…" Regina panted as Emma's fingers clawed her back, hissing as her short nails scratched her already marked skin. It only added to the pleasure she was feeling as she kept thrusting her hips. She kept hitting that sweet spot inside the blonde as she felt her own climax approaching.

"I'm gonna… oh!"

"Come with me," Regina growled against Emma's ear as she felt her walls squeezing her cock for all it was worth, indicating that the blonde was seconds away from her own climax. With one hard thrust she came into the blonde, then the omega came shortly after, the pain not even registering where the omega had bitten her shoulder. Caressing Emma's trembling thighs, she pumped slowly until both of them came down from their orgasmic high.

"That was something," Emma commented a few moments later with a short laugh.

Regina uncharacteristically snorted as she nuzzled the blonde's neck with her nose. She had so much to say, but stayed silent as she basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. But even with the sweet scent of her omega invading her nostrils didn't stop the rampant thoughts plaguing her mind. Thoughts of a certain omega from her past making a reappearance in her present.

"Is there something bothering you, Regina?" Emma asked as a pale hand kept caressing soft brunette locks. The scent of dread, hurt, confusion, anger, and curiosity coming off from the brunette alpha, poorly concealed even though she could see Regina fighting it off by simply putting on a mask of indifference. She could also see how the brunette was slightly trembling and she's sure it's not because of their lovemaking earlier.

Regina bit her lip as she took deep, steadying breaths. No matter how much she tried to control herself, to stop these feelings from resurfacing, she just couldn't. Not with the blonde present. It seemed like every time she was in the omega's presence, she felt herself become bare and vulnerable for the blonde to see. Something only her family was able to see.

Taking one last deep breath, she lifted herself up using her elbow then looked at the mesmerizing green eyes of the blonde. She wanted to get lost in them, something that usually happened whenever she looked at those beautiful eyes. But now was not that time. She needed to focus. And there's no turning back now. She needed this relationship to work. She wanted everything; true feelings and all.

"I want to have that talk now."

————————————————————

Emma didn't know what to feel. What to think. So she just stood there, water cascading down her shoulders as she stood underneath the warm spray of the shower, Regina's words still clear on her mind.

Now she knows why Regina was very reluctant to share some parts of her past whenever that discussion came up. She always sees the hurt and betrayal in her eyes, although it was only brief, but still there nonetheless, so Emma never asks. Never brings that topic up unless the brunette opened up willingly. That is, until three nights ago when Regina came home crying from her usual night stroll at the docks. Emma isn't one to ask questions but that doesn't mean she's not curious. Like what she always does, she just patiently waits. Like her, Regina didn't ask questions about her past either. Although there's some subtle hints, no questions were asked. Regina's been patiently waiting to open herself up just like her. That made her love the brunette even more.

Love. Emma laughed softly as that word passed her mind. She never knew she'd use that word again after so many years. All she ever thought along with that word was betrayal, hurt, and broken promises. That's why it's easier for her to pretend, to ignore even though it's already right there, dangling right in front of her face.

But then she met Regina, and everything changed. And she must say, everything in her life changed for the better. She started to believe again, although reluctantly at first, but Regina proved time and time and again that not every person she meets has ulterior motives just to get into her pants. Being an omega, it's really hard to find someone who will value her and not because they see her as someone who'll just bear their child. Just someone to mate with.

With Regina however, not once did the alpha make her feel as if she's a possession to claim, someone to own. All Regina ever did when they're together was take care of her and give her whatever she wanted or needed, giving her space when she's feeling snappy, never asking questions. Regina was just there, waiting so patiently for Emma to make a move, letting her set the pace. And Emma loves her for that.

After their talk earlier in the brunette's bed—it was a one-sided talk really because all Emma did was just listen and had let Regina do all the talking—Emma can't help but feel guilty when the topic in regards to having children resurfaces. She can feel how Regina desperately wanted to have a child. She can also see it in her eyes; the longing, hurt, betrayal, excitement, and loss. She also can't help but to feel furious after hearing what Regina's former lover did to their unborn child. There are so many people out there that desperately want a child but couldn't no matter how hard they tried. And what Mal did to that poor innocent child, that was just so wrong. It makes her sick knowing Mal didn't even bat an eye and just aborted the baby, or how well she played Regina just to get what she wanted. She wanted to throw up after hearing that, to be honest. But she still put her brave face on and kept listening.

She had a whole lot of reasons why she didn't want to have a child just yet. If you asked her years ago, she wouldn't hesitate to say yes. But after everything that has happened to her life almost four years ago, she's too afraid to take a risk.

With a sigh, she finished her shower and immediately dressed. She and Regina still need to talk. It's time for the brunette to hear her side of the story.

————————————————————

Regina was standing near the sink as she nursed a cup of coffee when she felt lithe arms around her waist from behind. With a soft smile she leaned her body against Emma's front after putting the cup down and holding the arms tightly around her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes, content in each other's arms, until Emma broke the silence in a broken whisper, "I was pregnant once."

Thank goodness she had put the cup down or else she might've dropped it after the blonde's revelation. Turning around, she cupped the blonde's cheeks with her hands with shock still written all over her face. "Emma…"

"Please let me do this," Emma whispered as she looked at Regina with unshed tears.

Regina blinked a few times before nodding. She knows where this talk is going and she's not stopping the blonde but that doesn't mean she's okay with it. Although she's curious, she didn't mean to pressure the blonde into opening up just because she did.

"Why don't we just—"

Emma shook her head, cutting her off. "If I don't do this now, I won't be able to do this again anytime soon. Please?"

With a sigh, she gathered her cup of coffee then pulled the blonde towards her study. Sitting on the sofa, she gathered Emma's lithe form then settled her down on her lap, the omega immediately resting her face at the crook of her neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Emma was ready enough to talk.

"His name was Neal Cassidy," Emma whispered as she played with a button on Regina's shirt lazily. "I met him five years ago at an event in New York where my mark was located at the time. Long story short, my mark recognized me then almost ran away, and the next thing I know there he was, holding the bastard down with his knee, and sporting the cockiest shit eating grin he could muster." Emma let out a small unamused snort. "I thought at the time he was charming. Looking back, I can't help but cringe at it now," she said with an eye roll.

Regina let out a small laugh as she kept stroking the blonde's sides and back with her left hand as she took tiny sips of her cooling coffee with the other.

"I thought that was the last time I would see him," Emma continues. "Whenever I was out looking for my mark around the city, he was always there. I thought it was coincidental at first. Until one day he just approached me while I was on my way to the grocery store."

"He was keeping tabs on you," Regina commented with an amused smile.

"Creepy right?" the blonde said with a huff. "Anyway, right after that we just kept bumping into each other even though I tried so many times to avoid him since he wouldn't stop asking me if I'd like to have coffee with him or drinks in some random bar. I guess I kind of got pissed off, so in the end I agreed." She paused for a moment. "I'm regretting now that I met him, though," she whispered.

Regina didn't say anything. She never stopped stroking her back in a comforting manner as she waited what the blonde is going to say next.

"After some drinks a few weeks later we started officially dating, took us a few months before sleeping together, and then… the pregnancy happened."

Feeling the blonde starting to tremble, Regina let out some calming pheromones whilst holding her closer to her body. Emma gave her an appreciative kiss on her jaw before sighing.

"I thought everything was okay then. I even thought of quitting my job because I know it's not safe for me to do some field work. I already have insurance and a huge amount of savings that would do until I gave birth and Neal was helping with the expenses and doctor's appointments, even though sometimes I'm questioning where his money was coming from since he never said what it was that he actually did. All he mentioned was that his line of work involved cars. He got pissed off at me asking too many questions." She barked out a humorless laugh. "It involves cars, alright," she muttered.

"What do you mean?" Regina asks, confused.

Emma huffs. "His line of work really does involve cars, just not the way normal people living a legal life." She took a deep breath before softly closing her eyes as Regina kept releasing out pheromones to help her calm down. "He's a con artist and he has a friend who works at a car dealership that also works as a con artist. With a connection like that Neal can't be caught easily since he and his friend knew how to trick the authorities once the plate number of the car they were using were recognized. He can also hack every agency he desires so he can get away easily, not leaving a single trace. That's how he could manage to buy us a luxurious penthouse in New York." She traced Regina's exposed collarbone with her index finger subconsciously. "The moment I found out about it I packed almost all of my stuff and ran out of there as fast as I could. I was five months along back then."

Regina watched as Emma's hand went down to her flat stomach as she gazed at it with a blank look. She could picture Emma caressing that same spot, but the difference is that she could imagine a small bump there where a small ball of life was residing, getting ready to meet the world. She could also picture Emma's face whilst she was stroking her baby bump; all beautiful and glowing with the most beautiful smile that always left Regina turning into a pile of mush. Feeling the pang of sadness surfacing, Regina shook her head to stop her train of thought.

"It only took him two months to find me though," Emma whispered. "I just moved back to Boston to start a fresh new life without him because I can't live a life like that. Aside from the fact that I don't want to be involved once he was caught." She shivered at the thought. "Anyway, I was on my way to my doctor's appointment when I saw him. He literally dragged me out on the street and into an alleyway and he confronted me. He even blamed me when he mentioned that he was almost caught by the authorities just a few days after I left. Even though I told him so many times that it wasn't me who ratted him out, he just wouldn't listen. Then he just started… shouting at me… hurting me," she gasped, her breath hitching when that particular scene crossed her mind.

Regina did her best to soothe the omega but it seemed her calming pheromones couldn't help the blonde this time. All she could do now was hold her close and kept pressing gentle kisses on her temple.

"I couldn't fight back because I was more worried about the baby than anything else," she's weeping openly now, tears continuously rolling down her cheeks. "I did my best to protect him. But… Neal was just so strong. Then, when I started having cramps in my lower abdomen, I pleaded for him to stop because the pain was becoming unbearable. But he didn't stop as if he didn't hear me. He just continued shouting, shaking me furiously by the shoulders. He even pushed me hard to the wall a few times."

"Oh, Emma," Regina gasped, her own tears starting to form.

Emma took a few deep breaths as she closed her eyes. "At some point, I passed out because of the pain in my abdomen and head plus the exhaustion from the encounter. When I woke up, I was in a hospital already. And when I saw my flat stomach, I panicked. When a nurse came in to check, I asked her what happened to my baby. She didn't say anything, but the way she looked at me confirmed my worst nightmare."

Letting her own tears fall, Regina cradled Emma's sobbing figure whilst gently rocking them back and forth. Now she understood why Emma was so very closed off whenever the topic of having children arose, or why she suddenly changed the subject and didn't look at her in the eyes. What she thought was the worst feeling when Mal decided to abort their baby without her knowledge was nothing compared to what Emma felt when she lost her own baby since she's the one who experienced the pregnancy herself.

"I lost him, Regina," Emma said in between sobs. "I lost him."

Shushing the weeping omega, Regina delivered loving kisses to her cheeks and forehead in a comforting manner, much like the way Emma did after she told the blonde about her past with Mal; about her former lover's betrayal, about how she felt when she lost her own child.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Regina noticed that the blonde had cried herself to sleep. Wiping away her own tears, she gathered the omega in her arms then stood up, almost losing her footing because of the sudden shift. After making sure gravity was not going to defy her, she took slow, careful steps as she ascended up the stairs until she reached the master bedroom. Putting the slumbering blonde down in the unmade bed, she watched as Emma subconsciously rolled herself on the bed until she was in a fetal position. This worried Regina since she had only seen the blonde in this position after having a nightmare.

With trembling lips, she curled herself on Emma's back as she trailed an arm across her midriff, pulling her closer to her front. She hugged the woman tightly against her when she felt the blonde's body starting to tremble again. Feeling the woman starting to turn, Regina opened her arms as Emma rested her head against the brunette's chest, her tears never stopped flowing.

"Don't leave me," Emma rasped.

"I wouldn't even dream of it," Regina said with conviction even though there were tears in her eyes.

Come hell or high water, she'll do whatever it takes to keep the blonde happy and content in the long run. She'll do everything in her power to do just that.

————————————————————

"You need to talk to her."

Regina's grip on her food tightened as she stared blankly at the blonde in front of her. They were having their late lunch since none of them were in the mood to eat after their morning confessions. But their bodies needed the sustenance so Regina made some ham and cheese sandwiches for the two of them.

Noticing the brunette's stiff posture, Emma reached her hand out to hold the hand that was crushing the poor food. Once the hand released it's grip, she entwined their fingers, not even bothering to wipe their hands that were sticky because of the cheese.

"Regina?"

"I don't think I can," Regina rushed out.

With a sigh, Emma stood up from her seat then walked around until she reached the brunette's seat, gathering a wad of paper napkins on the way. "You can. You're just letting your fear get the best you," she whispered as she wiped her hand, then Regina's, before wrapping her arms around the brunette's body from behind.

Leaning on the body behind her, Regina took a deep breath. "I'm afraid of what I will do once we're in close proximity." She sighed. "I have so many questions to ask, things to clarify between us. But how can I do that when I'm torn between running away and never looking back or just stand straight right in front of her and slapping her into next Tuesday for doing all those things she did, not just to me but to my whole family?" She looked helplessly at Emma when she turned herself around to face the blonde. "What should I do?" she whispered.

Emma trailed a finger down the brunette's cheek. "The right thing, even though it's hard."

Regina shook her head. "B-but I—"

"You won't be able to move forward if you keep letting your past affect your present," Emma cut her off. "I know it's hard to accept the fact that you cannot change the past. I've been there, Regina. After I lost my son, I blamed myself. Even now, I still do. But I learned to accept what happened; that everything was not my fault as to why I lost him in the first place. There are still hesitations, yes. Am I still scared? Definitely. But this time… I'm willing to give myself a chance to live in the present without the past holding me back." She gave the alpha a small sad smile, her finger stilled on the brunette's lower lip. "It's hard to let go and accept every bad decision, regret, and every single mistake we made in the past. But if we don't let go, if we keep living in our present but still stuck in the past, we'll never find the future." Emma pressed her forehead onto Regina's then closed her eyes, a lone tear sliding down her cheek. "And I've come to terms with mine the moment I met you."

Lips trembling, breath hitching, Regina grasped Emma's hips tightly as if her life depended on it. "E-Emma…"

"Do it, Regina," the blonde whispered. "You opened yourself up for me even though it still terrifies you because of your past with her. And look where we are now. And now, it's time for you to get the closure you need. It's time for you to close that chapter of your life and move on to the next. And no matter what happens, I'll be right here, waiting for you." Leaning back, she palmed the brunette's cheeks as their eyes meet. "Because I love you," she declared whilst holding the brunette's gaze.

Regina didn't fight the choked sob that escaped her throat at the blonde's declaration. With shaking hands, she reached up until her hands ran through silky blonde locks then pulling the omega down until their lips met. She can't explain the feelings she's feeling right now. All that matters to her is the omega in her arms, holding her close and never letting go. She's so overwhelmed that all she could do was kiss the woman with abandon because words had left her tongue, her body wracked with uncontrollable sobs but that didn't deter her from kissing Emma.

"I love you," she whispered once her brain could form coherent thoughts. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," she chanted between sobs and kisses, her lips now swollen but she didn't stop kissing the blonde that was now sitting on her lap, arms wrapped tightly around her neck, fingers weaved through brunette locks.

Regina finally knew what to do. Even though it was hard, she would face it, thanks to the blonde's words of encouragement.

It was time to let go.

————————————————————

The talk with Mal had gone more smoothly than Regina ever imagined due to the awkwardness of the situation. There were small arguments, one she couldn't prevent even if she wanted to, but that was the norm for them even when they were still together. At some point they settled into an agreement, Mal would leave her and Emma alone and they would pretend this meet-up never happened. Regina knew it was unfair to her parents that they never got the chance to speak with Mal since they were also affected by the blonde's actions but Regina decided to let it go. No further damage was done so there was no need to fuss around.

"I would still like to talk to her," her father had said once Regina relied the story of her meeting with her former lover. She and Emma were currently in her parents' house for their usual Sunday family brunch with an extended invitation to Ruby since she is now officially considered as a family member. "Even though what she took from us was not that much but still," he added.

"Let it go, Daddy," Regina said, already getting frustrated by her family's constant badgering.

"You should've at least let me punch her, though," Zelena sulked with a pout.

"I thought you did?" Regina asked. She heard something happened to Mal the day she was supposed to be leaving town and her first thought was Zelena did something to her former lover since she was the only one who has the guts to do so.

Zelena scoffed. "I wish. I wouldn't even know she was in town if Ruby didn't tell me."

"Then who the hell gave her a nasty looking shiner?"

There was someone snickering from behind them and when everyone else turned around, they saw Ruby with her wolfish grin and a blushing Emma who couldn't look at them. That's when Regina realized what that look meant.

"Oh, Emma," she softly chastised the blonde with a small shake of her head.

Emma just gave her a sheepish grin then scratched the back of her neck with her bandaged hand. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not," she said with a shrug.

"So the bruise on your hand didn't come from punching your last mark?" she asked.

"Oh, no worries, it was already bruised because of him even before I punched Mal. I think that last punch made it worse." She looked at her bandaged hand, flexing it gently before letting out a low hiss from the sudden pain. "I'm still not sorry for punching her, though."

"I love her already," Cora commented with a fond smile from her seat beside her husband.

"Mom, you already loved her even before Regina properly introduced her to us," Zelena said with a snort.

"And you looked like a blushing virgin when the two of you officially met," Regina said with a smirk, making Zelena blush. She even pulled the equally blushing Emma onto her lap and kissed her at the back of her neck, making the blonde squirm.

"I will never hear the end of that, will I?" Zelena pouted.

Regina just wiggled her eyebrows. "Nope."

"You two look so adorable," Ruby gushed at the couple then she looked at Zelena.

Zelena caught on the look then gave the alpha threatening glare. "Do that and I will end you."

————————————————————

After sending her final draft to her editor, Regina stretched her arms up before rolling her shoulders. They were stiff from sitting so long that they are starting to get sore. Massaging the back of her neck, her phone suddenly chimed, indicating she has received a new message. Seeing Emma's name, she instantly opened the message, making her frown once she read the blonde's message. Instead of answering back via text, she dialed the blonde's number. It took five rings before Emma picked up.

"You're canceling our date tonight because 'something came up' is not a reasonable excuse for me and you know it," she said with a small hint of irritation even before the blonde could say hello. She really hated it when her perfect plans changed at the last minute.

Emma groaned. "I'm sorry, alright. I just… can't," she said in a ragged breath.

This caused the frown on Regina's face to go deeper, her irritation was now replaced with worry. "My love, what's wrong?"

"Fuck," she heard Emma muttered before a thumping sound could be heard. "Can you go outside, please? I can't… move," Emma whimpered.

Throwing her phone on her desk, Regina immediately stood up from her swivel chair then rushed out of her study to her front door. Her eyes widened when she saw Emma's yellow bug parked haphazardly in her driveway and Emma was leaning on the steering wheel. Grasping the nearest coat she could reach, Regina ran straight to the bug and opened the door to the driver's side. The scent of an omega in heat invaded her senses and had her knees buckling. No wonder Emma canceled their night out.

"Let's get you inside, come on," she rasped as she draped the coat around her lithe frame before she gathered the omega in her arms. She could feel her dick hardening just from Emma's scent alone and it only got harder when Emma suddenly nipped her scent glands almost sending them toppling down the walkway. "Emma…"

"I need you," Emma moaned as she spread open-mouthed kisses on the patch of skin she could reach, her grasp on Regina's shirt was tight as if her life depended on it. "My alpha," she purred against the brunette's ear.

Well shit. Emma is too far gone in her heat now. How she managed to drive all the way to Storybrooke from Boston, she didn't know. Regina shook head to clear the fog that was slowly blurring her senses. She had more important things to consider and the omega in heat in her arms needed her undivided attention. With hurried steps, they went inside the house and she slammed the door shut with her foot locking it almost carelessly. Groaning, she carried the blonde up the stairs until they reached the master bedroom, heading straight in the en suite.

"Darling, you need to take a bath. It'll help you cool down a bit," she murmured against the blonde's ear when she tried to settle the blonde down on the side of the now filled tub. She needed to let the omega go for the meantime to do her business but Emma just held on to her tighter.

"No! I need you," Emma whimpered as she held on to Regina.

"I know, sweetie. But first, I need to make sure we have everything we need and no one is going to interrupt us," _namely my sister_, Regina thought with a roll of her eyes. "Just soak in the bath, please? I won't be long, I promise."

It was hard for her to think straight now because of Emma's scent that she could practically taste it. And God, it hurts her to hear her omega cry when she brought her down in the lukewarm water of the tub without stripping her clothes off. She needs to do what needed to be done immediately before Emma walked around the house stark naked looking for her.

After making sure she has all the necessary supplies and a phone call to her parents and sister asking them not to interrupt her for a few days, canceling her reservation at the restaurant she booked for their date tonight, also double checking if her doors were locked, she uncharacteristically ran up the stairs until she reached her bedroom. And the sight that greeted her had her knees buckling for real as she reached for the doorframe for support.

There, in the middle of her queen size bed, lied a very naked Emma who was on her back, legs wide open for Regina to see, and playing with herself with two fingers on her clit while her other hand was busy playing a stiff nipple.

"Fuck," she growled as she stood from her post at the doorway and walked straight to the bed, ripping her shirt off in the process, making buttons fly in every direction. She was completely naked once she reached the end of the bed, firmly stroking her hard shaft as she looked at the beautiful, wet pussy in front of her. She groaned when Emma brought two equally wet fingers inside her wet hole, her moans and whimpers reverberating in the room.

"Please," Emma whimpered as she played with herself, her fingers now circling her clit furiously as she sought that sweet release she'd been craving.

"Mine!" Swatting away Emma's hand away, she spread her thighs wider before diving in head first. The omega immediately slithered her hands through brunette locks and held her in place as she let out an approving moan, urging the alpha between her legs.

As the sweet taste covered her tongue, making her eyes roll back, Regina enthusiastically licked her way from her wet entrance up to her throbbing clit, laving it rapidly with the tip of her tongue before sucking it with vigor, making the blonde's hips thrust up in time with her sucking movements. Emma didn't last long since she'd already been so sensitive, and with one hard suck she was coming, spilling her essence onto Regina's tongue then down her throat. Regina moaned in delight as she drank up all the blonde had given her, the vibrations of her moans sending Emma into another climax. Regina felt Emma's hand pushing her away from the sweet treasure she was savoring, making her growl as she swatted away the hand then unceremoniously inserted her tongue inside the omega's wet hole. Another moan escaped her lips as slick, velvety walls clamped around her tongue like a vice as if she didn't want to let Regina's tongue go. That only sent the alpha into frenzy as she slithered her tongue deeper whilst she brought her thumb up to her neglected clit, circling it at a rapid pace, making Emma buck her hips up and groan aloud with pleasure.

Regina pulled two more orgasms out from the omega before she stopped, her cock now rock hard since she didn't even give into the pleasure of touching herself since her main focus was the omega in heat underneath her. But now she couldn't ignore it much longer. Grasping her hard shaft, she started stroking it from the base up to the tip, gathering the drops of precum that coated the tip using her thumb before spreading them all over her dick. She needed release. And she needed to be inside her omega, now.

Emma must've sensed the alpha's current predicament because she looked down and saw how hard Regina was. And seeing that the alpha couldn't hold it much longer, she gathered her strength to lift herself up despite her limbs that wouldn't stop shaking. Regina watched as Emma rolled herself onto her front and raised herself up until she was on her hands and knees. The brunette couldn't stop herself from reaching out and squeezing the enticing globes of flesh that were laid out for her. She could also feel her mouth salivating again at the sight of the blonde's pussy that was glistening with her juices mix with the alpha's saliva. Wasting no time, Regina kneeled behind the blonde then pressed the tip of her erection on the blonde's entrance before slowly pushing herself in.

Emma let out a shuddering moan when she felt the brunette slowly entering her. It took Regina a few thrusts before she felt her cock fill the blonde completely. Panting, she leaned in until her front had covered the blonde's back, kissing every patch of skin she could reach as she caressed her neck, chest, and stomach with her right hand. They stayed like that for a few seconds until she felt the blonde move her hips, indicating that she wanted them to start moving. Regina didn't disappoint. With one final kiss on the shoulder, she stood up on her knees and gripped Emma's hips in a possessive manner before giving her a hard thrust that made the omega moan in approval.

A series of obscenities, pants, moans, and groans could be heard echoing in the room along with the slapping noises of flesh colliding. Beads of sweat trailing down their spent bodies but neither stopped their activities. Emma was on her back again with Regina on top of her, thrusting so hard that the headboard was now thumping against the wall. Regina wouldn't be surprised if she found a large dent there because what they were doing was definitely intense. Gripping the blonde's hips tightly, Regina could feel herself coming again. And feeling how hard Emma's pussy was gripping on her cock, she knows the blonde is close too.

And then, something happened.

"Oh, fuck!" Regina growled as she felt the base of her cock inflating. Emma must've felt it too because she reached up and gripped the back of Regina's head then pulled her down until their lips were barely touching.

"Give it to me," Emma gasped as she pulled Regina's hips closer to her.

Momentarily lifted from her lustful haze, Regina looked at the blonde with uncertainty, her hips coming to a stop. "Are you sure?" she rasped as she looked at the blonde's lust-filled eyes with a small hint of worry. They both knew the consequences once they crossed that line. At least, more like the alpha since Emma was in the middle of her heat and most likely not in the right state of mind.

"Yes," the blonde moaned. "I need it. Give it to me."

Hissing from the pain when Emma clawed her back, Regina started moving again. Since they started sleeping together, not once did her knot make itself known. Maybe because all she ever thought of back then was that Emma was not yet ready. She kept reminding herself that it was not their time yet. But seeing, feeling it now slowly inflating that thrusting into the blonde was getting harder, made her think that maybe this time, Emma was ready; that they are ready even though there's a possibility that Emma had only wanted this because she was in the middle of her heat. But her omega was begging for her knot; to slip it inside of her and give her what she wanted.

Regina kept thrusting her hips, doing her best to slip her knot inside Emma. Exhaustion is already getting the best of her but she doesn't stop; not now that she's so close to slipping it inside the blonde. Playing with Emma's clit with her thumb, she felt the blonde slowly opening up, taking her knot in. After a few more thrusts, with the help of Emma, she finally slipped her knot fully inside her omega, making Emma cry her name in ecstasy as she came, Regina not too far behind.

Gasping for air, Regina slumped down her tired body on top of Emma as she felt herself let out squirt after squirt of her seed inside the blonde, her knot tying them together. She could still feel Emma's walls milking her cock for all it was worth and she couldn't stop the small moans coming out of her lips. She then rested her head against the blonde's chest, listening to the loud thumping of her heartbeat. In a matter of seconds, she felt herself surrendering in the pull of sleep, her exhausted body comfortably resting against the blonde's. Emma sleepily ran her hand through the sweat-soaked hair of her alpha, also surrendering to the pull of sleep not long after.

————————————————————

Yawning as Regina waited for the coffee to finish brewing, Emma sauntered into the kitchen wearing one of Regina's old work shirts with a small limp to her step, rubbing her eyes as she tried to erase the sleep from them. With a small smile, Regina approached the still sleepy blonde and lifted her up then gently deposited her on the marble island. Emma tried to open her legs so the brunette could stand between them but the sudden soreness she felt there was making it hard for her, making her hiss in pain.

"I'm sorry," Regina murmured sadly as she caressed the blonde's exposed thigh gently. Even though she tried so hard to contain her aggressiveness as she and Emma mated, Emma's heat lasted for about four days, there were still times when she was losing her self-control and unconsciously letting the fog of heat consume her, unknowingly hurting her omega in the process.

Emma just shook her head. "I'm not." She tentatively kissed the alpha's lips since they were still swollen from their frantic, sloppy kisses from their four days of almost nonstop fucking.

Smiling from the blonde's small pecks on her lips, she let her hands run gently across toned thighs up to her waist. Without even thinking properly, she let out the first words that came through her mind. "Marry me."

Emma's breath hitched once Regina's words finally registered in her sleep-addled brain. Leaning back, she looked into the brown orbs she loved so much, seeing only love and sincerity in them. "Reg—"

But Regina pulled from their intimate embrace before Emma could utter a word. She already blurted out what she'd been rehearsing to herself for weeks now. Might as well get this over with. Reaching up on the cupboard, she grasped a velvet box under the few bags of dried prunes since she knew Emma wouldn't even bother snooping there because she hated those things, she resumed her position in front of the omega then presented her the box.

"I was supposed to be proposing to you that night, that's why I was so adamant of making that date happen," Regina whispered as she looked at the box. "But your heat happened so I had to put everything on the back burner and give you my undivided attention."

Emma just sat there shell-shocked as she listened to Regina, every word slowly sinking in. Her gaze fleeting from the brunette's face to the box she was holding.

"I know this seems so fast but…" She looked at Emma, her eyes now glistening with unshed tears. "I couldn't imagine my life, my future, without you in it." She opened the box, revealing a simple silver band with a princess cut diamond.

She knew Emma didn't like extravagant things, and the only jewelry she owned was a silver necklace with a circle pendant that she wore everyday. Regina had gifted her some, like a pair of diamond earrings and a silver bracelet for her birthday, but she rarely wore them. "Saving them for a fancy occasion." Emma had once said. So she opted for the simple engagement ring even though she wanted to buy the most beautiful and expensive ring money could buy. She wanted to pamper Emma, to treat her like a princess.

"So, what do you say, Emma Swan?" She looked up and saw fresh tears running down fair cheeks. She then felt her own tears starting to fall. "Will you marry me?"

Emma was still stunned to silence as she looked straight in the alpha's tear-filled eyes. With a final decision in mind, she deftly reached out until she touched the ring then pulled it out from the box. She took a good look at the simple yet elegant ring before she held it out towards the brunette who looked at her in utter confusion.

"I think it's time for you to put the ring on my finger, don't you think?" she said with a small smile.

It took Regina a few seconds to register what the blonde had said before the words totally sunk in. Slowly, a smile made it to Regina's lips before pulling the blonde into her arms and spinning them around.

"Thank you," Regina said again and again as she held the blonde close to her. Leaning back, she took the ring from Emma's grasp then placed it on her left ring finger. She looked at it for a few seconds before her watery eyes met the blonde's. "It fits perfectly," she whispered as she lifted up the hand she was holding then placed it against her chest where her heart is rapidly beating. "Just like you perfectly fit inside my heart."

Lifting her other hand, Emma placed it against the brunette's tear-soaked cheek as she looked at her lovingly. "I love you."

Instead of answering with words, Regina pulled Emma close then captured her lips in a seering but passionate, loving kiss. Swollen lips be damned.

————————————————————

When they announced their engagement to their loved ones, they almost bruised a limb from the crushing hug they received.

"Finally!" Zelena huffed with a fond smile. "I thought you were going to wait another hundred years before you made a move."

Regina just rolled her eyes at her sister as she hugged her fiancée close to her side. "When will you make an honest woman out of Ruby?" she asked.

Zelena just waved off her question. "We'll get there," was her simple answer.

She didn't questioned her sister any further. But she's relieved she was willing to take another chance if Ruby ever proposed to her. What her ex-husband did didn't do any lasting damage so she's confident she and Ruby will take that step when they're ready.

So far, everything went well. There were some small arguments between her mother and Emma's former foster mom in regards to the wedding planning but in the end they always came to a mutual agreement. But what made Regina really happy was that Emma had decided to quit her job as a bail bondsperson and accepted her father's offer to become a deputy in the sheriff's department since she was qualified for the job. She even said yes when Regina had asked her to move in since she would be living in Storybrooke in the remaining months before their wedding. Besides, there was no use of them living in separate houses since the blonde was practically living in Regina's with half of her wardrobe in the brunette's closet.

Everything was going smoothly for the next two months with the wedding planning and moving Emma's possessions into Regina's house after she officially moved in. They were discussing some plans for the wedding in Regina's backyard when Emma felt a sudden dizziness along with nausea. Regina was about to utter a question when Emma sprinted up from her seat then ran towards the house. Looking confused all of the sudden, Regina told her guests she would see what was happening with the blonde. Stepping inside her home, she heard gagging noises in the downstairs bathroom so she made her way there. What she saw when she opened the door almost cracked her heart into two.

"Oh, darling." Kneeling next to the blonde who was hugging the toilet bowl as if her life depended on it, she gathered her princess curls to one side as her other hand stroke her back in hopes to comfort her omega. After dry heaving a few times, Emma leaned in to Regina's side as exhaustion took over. "Feeling better now?" she asked as she flushed the toilet.

"Still a little dizzy," the blonde answered between small pants.

"Can you stand?"

Emma nodded weakly then she let Regina help her get up. Once she could stand on her own, she grabbed the toothbrush the brunette had held out for her then started brushing her teeth.

"Could it be something you ate?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged, spitting the water on her mouth. "I don't know. Maybe."

Emma's dizziness and nausea had continued the following days and when Regina asked her sister what was happening, Zelena just cackled.

"Buy a pregnancy test. Thank me later."

So Regina did. The following morning whilst Emma was in the en suite taking the test, Regina couldn't stop pacing around the room as she bit her thumbnail. There was a huge possibility that Emma was pregnant but she didn't want to get her hopes up only to be disappointed in the end. So she waited. Seven minutes later, Emma emerged from the en suite, head down, with the pregnancy test in her grip. Regina stayed rooted to her spot as she waited for the blonde to look at her and tell her the result. She watched as Emma walked across the room until she reached the end of their bed. She sat down on the soft mattress then held out the test in Regina's direction. Reaching out with shaking hands, she turned the test kit until she was looking at the two lines in the small result box in the middle of the stick. She looked between the stick and her fiancée, bewildered and a little bit lost.

"We're pregnant?" she said in a small voice. That's when Emma had raised her head, tears streaming down her cheeks but there was a smile on her lips that had reached her eyes.

"We're pregnant," the blonde equally whispered.

Tackling the blonde until both of them had laid on the bed, Regina spread kisses from Emma's lips down to her chest and lower until she reached her still flat stomach. Raising her fiancée's tank top to reveal her pale flesh, Regina peppered kisses on her skin just below her navel. Emma watched her fiancée kiss and caress her skin with so much love in her eyes.

"Hello there, little one."

They scheduled an appointment the following day just to confirm that they were actually pregnant. Regina burst out crying when Dr. Hansen confirmed that Emma was indeed pregnant. And seeing her child on the monitor where Dr. Hansen had pointed out only made Regina cry harder. After assuring them that both mother and child had a clean bill of health, the doctor excused herself so she could give the couple a bit of privacy.

"We're really pregnant," Regina sniffed as she looked at the copy of the sonogram Dr. Hansen had given them.

Emma gave Regina a fond smile of her own. "We are."

With a watery smile, Regina grasped Emma's cheeks in her hands then pulled her into a short, loving kiss. Pressing their foreheads together, Regina let out a shaky sigh. "Thank you."

"For what?"

She leaned back then caressed a fair cheek with the pad of her thumb. "For giving me a second chance at this. For giving me hope. For coming into my life," she whispered breathlessly.

Emma stared at her lovingly before leaning in and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

After relaying the news of Emma's pregnancy to the rest of the family, everyone was ecstatic. Everyone aside from Regina's mother.

"Mom?" Regina called her mother when the woman continued to stare off into space.

"She's going to faint," Zelena muttered under her breath with a glint of mirth in her eyes.

In three seconds flat, Cora Mills suddenly fainted, making every single person in the room panic with fear, save from Zelena.

"Mother? Mother!"

"Oh, relax there, will you? She's fine. A little bit shocked but fine," Zelena said.

"What's so shocking about that? She already has granddaughters!" Regina shrieked.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "I know. She's just overwhelmed. Give her time to recuperate. She'll be okay when she wakes up and expect her to be over the moon once you repeated the news to her."

"I'm going to have a new grandbaby!" Cora bursted out once she woke up from her unexpected slumber. She looked around the room and when her gaze fell on the engaged couple in front of her, she immediately stood up and gathered them in a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so happy!" she shrieked as if she never fainted in the first place.

Emma and Regina only shared an amused laugh as they let the older woman crush them in the hug.

————————————————————

Regina was out on one of her late night walks again when she found herself on the docks, the floorboards creaking with every step she took. Shivering slightly at the chilly air, she continued her steps until she reached the familiar bench that witnessed so many intimate moments of her life with her omega. With a wistful smile, she made her way towards the standing figure by the railings then wrapped her arms around the figure from behind. The blonde let out a contented sigh as she melted into the alpha's embrace.

"I knew I'd find you here," she whispered against her ear as she too looked at the calming waves in front of her, the moon high up in the sky shining so bright that gave the ocean a breathtaking glow.

"Hmm," Emma hummed as she grasped Regina's gloves hand with her own then placing it down on her rounded belly, her rings glinting in the moonlight. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to come here."

"You should've told me so you didn't have to come here alone," Regina said as she nuzzled Emma's neck with her nose.

"You were busy." She moaned when Regina started to press gentle kisses on her neck. "You still have a manuscript to finish and I didn't want to intrude."

"I am never too busy when it comes to you, my love," she murmured. Emma just shrugged as she led Regina's hand towards the movement in her belly. Regina laughed in delight as she felt their child's movement from inside her wife's womb despite the coat blocking her way. "Well hello there, little one."

"He's been a little active lately," Emma informed her.

"It's expected. You're three weeks away from your due date."

"But Dr. Hansen said he could come a week earlier."

"Which is normal so stop worrying, alright? You're fine, the baby's fine, and we're ready. I'm going to be with you every step of the way. You are not alone in this, Emma." She poked her wife's side playfully. "Need I remind you that I helped in procreating this little bundle of ours?"

Emma snickered. "I know. I was there."

Regina smiled. "Then rest assured that I'm going to help you bring our child to the world. I will be by your side all the way."

Turning around without leaving her wife's embrace, Emma wrapped her arms around the alpha's neck and looked at her with so much love it could burst out of her chest. "I love you."

Regina pulled her emotional wife closer to her despite her round stomach. "And I love you, darling."

After sharing small loving kisses, the blonde decided it was time for them to go home since her feet were starting to get sore and the wind was getting colder by the hour.

"Yes," Regina muttered as she looked at the deserted docks where everything had started then at the moon shining beautifully above them. "Let's go home."

**~Fin~**


End file.
